lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vigrid
Nefari is the world where goes "The King of the Shadows" Creation, Destruction, and Recreation The Entities of the Void In the beginning, there was a hidden place in existence, without any existing thing, except the Void, an endless supply of Chaos, a dark, primordial energy. The Chaos that flowed from there fed existence, however, some of it gets trapped there, and soon, has accumulated a ridiculous amount of chaos within this White Space. That Chaos was born Wazen, an Entity of the Void. Wazen empty in White Space, surrounded by nothing but chaos, joined all this chaos and created stars and nebulae, and created forms with them . But he found himself still lonely. So he fashioned a unique world that White Space. He dubs the world Urihe, and shaped a flat earth without sky and no water, and put it the Nidavelis, beings made of Chaos mixed with blazing power of the Stars, what took the physical form amid empty. However, no one could survive in the midst of such chaos, and none of Nidavelis, much as the Wazen to perfect every time, did not live more than a few hours. Seeing that none of them live in the midst of chaos, Wazen was the Void and pulled over Chaos. This chaos, four other entities created Wazen Void: Tazi, Meredi, Vili, Gazi. Of these, only helped Tazi, creating Earth. With the solid ground, several Nidavelis could settle. Meredi and Gazi, jealous, stormed the perfect world to destroy it, meanwhile, Vili left the White Space to explore Existence. The arrival of Meredi and Gazi and shook with Nidavelis, which were powered only by basic feelings: Joy and Sadness. So many lined up to them when they promised a better world. So many cities Nidavelis were taken, and the two declared war Wazen and Tazi. But that did not last long, for Wazen released much chaos about them. This destroyed all Nidavelis, and nearly killed them both. Gazi ran away, out of their sight, and Meredi, disabled and abandoned to die, was modified by Tazi in Night Sky. After that, he returned to Vili Urihe, in which he, wanting to participate in the creation, it broke part of he Chaos into several pieces, which evolved feelings of Nidavelis. Tazi returned to the Void, which gives Chaos took over, and, with the help of Wazen and Vili, created three Entities of the Void: Fi, Kalim and Lain. Fi has created the winds and the Morning Sky, dividing the day into two equal halves. Kalim created all the waters that divided the space with the earth, and Lain has created different types of terrain such as mountains, deserts and forests. Finally, Wazen made the ultimate upgrade in Nidavelis and Urihe was complete. Finally, seeing that Nidavelis were ready for the next step, Fi, Kalim, Lain and Tazi Urihe joined, and became one with their creations, leaving a permanent existence in something like death. Wazen then returned to where it came Vacuum, turning into Chaos and cease to exist. Finally, Vili only partially conscious, left that world. Seeing that just left Vili, Gazi Urihe invaded and destroyed everything in a wave of destruction that destroyed the Nidavelis. Gazi, dormant, was not enough to wake up again Chaos, and therefore Wazen at the end of his life, launched its chaos into that world, Vili and agreed with their last strength. With the strength of his father and his brethren with him, Vili and Gazi fought a great battle for the fate of the last Nidavelis and Urihe. Gazi, more powerful than what Vili, managed to destroy almost all the essence of Vili, who died before he was able to kill it at the cost of lives of Nidavelis. Thus, Vili saved the last three Nidavelis, and then died, along with Urihe. The Entities of the Chaos With the death of Vili, all Urihe self-destructed. To save the last remaining part of the three brothers and the last Nidavelis, Sanos, Kilin Vakeren and used the leftover energy Vili to gain power of their creators, and stopped the destruction, which aroused Meredi. Sanos then established himself as the Lord of Time, and, with the help of Kilin and Vakeren, created Divelis, made their images. However, Meredi found them and advised Sanos to complete the world. Sanos then killed Kilin and Vakeren while they slept and the transofrmou in Chaos, and rebuilt the world. Meredi happy with it, became his advisor and turned into a power hungry tyrant who destroyed the Divelis and Urihe. The world in suffering, was unsolved until Sanos, on an impulse of rage, killed Meredi and used his blood to remake the Night Sky, and destroyed their bones until they are dust, and created new stars to take the Instead of the old, that were destroyed by it. Her body turned Chaos, and spread. Sanos took this chaos and shaped Ivriz, its bloody queen. Together they spread terror through the land and they had 10 children, which helped to impose pain and suffering on Divelis.